Kyo Komachi
Background Despite being one of the pirates of the dreaded Daluma Guild, Kyo Komachi possesses a trait unusual to pirates - a sense of honor. This trait was shown when she attacked a Galaxy Police transport on a training mission. When her boarding pod had breached the ship, it had caused the fire suppression system to malfunction. This malfunction became apparent when the commander of the ship, Seiryo Tennan, challenged her to a lightsaber duel. Somehow, the extinguishers were attracted to laser energy and trapped them in fire retardant gel. Somehow, the gel also trapped a G.P. cadet - Seina Yamada - as well. Outraged at seeing such a young person in a combat situation, Komachi then railed at Seriyo for allowing cadets on G.P. ships. But with the compartment quickly filling with retardant gel, there was little time to argue. That was when Komachi witnessed Seina free himself from his gel prison with a pocket knife and deactivated the fire suppression system. Impressed by Seina's ingenuity, Komachi asked him his name. When she heard it, she then warned Seina to watch out for another pirate - Tarant Shank. After which, her fellows then rescued her and taken Seriyo prisoner. Then the pirates departed. Komachi's help was also there when Shank had kidnapped the families of the crew of her friend Ryoko Balta. Incensed by Shank's cruelty, she formulated a plan which Seriyo was freed from his cell, and covertly returning his lightsaber. While Seriyo fought the guards and the Guild distracted, Komachi and her crew freed the families, whose escape with a third-generation Jurai tree seed was broadcast with General Daluma listening, disgracing Shank publicly. Of course, Komachi made arrangements with Galaxy Police Chairwoman Airi Masaki to have Ryoko Balta's crew freed, who was captured when she was captured, as payment for saving the families (Ryoko Balta and her crew later saved Seina as a result of this). Komachi and Seriyo would cross paths later when General Daluma had placed Seriyo in command of the Unko, the latest of Daluma's "Good Luck" fleet, to counter the bad luck of Seina and the Kamidake II, who was destroying and capturing much of the Guild's ships. Komachi was placed as second-in-command, where she had to endure Seriyou's lame-brained, yet somewhat successful command style, which had often fought the Kamidake II to a draw. This only ended after the Guild was finally defeated and incorporated into the Balta Guild, and Seriyou lost a one-on-one match with Seina (the Unko was lost when three of it's crew, Alan, Barry and Cohen, used the ship as collateral to bet for Seriyou). Happily though, it was on the event of Seina's wedding to Amane, Kiriko, Ryoko Balta and Neju, when Seriyou, whose family was hosting the wedding from it's chapel behind Earth's moon, proposed to Komachi, for which she accepted. Voice Actors *'JAPANESE' - Romi Paku (a.k.a. Romi Park in Korean) (朴 璐美) *'ENGLISH' - Jessica Gee Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! GXP Category:Former Villains Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters Category:Space pirates Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Females